warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Federschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 14:13, 8. Sep. 2011 Hallo Federschweif ^^ (sehr schöner Nane gefällt mir gut :P) Ich möchte dich nochmal herzlich Willkommen heißen und fragen ob du nicht vllt auch in unseren Chat kommen möchtest http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 Dort können wir uns alle über verschiedene Themen unterhalten, ob zum Wiki oder nicht ^^ Ich würd mich freuen wenn du mal vorbeischaust ^^ Bei sonstigen Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder auch gerne an andere User wenden :) LG Silberfluss 10:53, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey Feder ^^ Also wir sind im Chat wenn du Lust hast komm doch auch ^^ LG Silber ^^ Hey ^^ Nein, das war nicht schlimm keine Sorge ^^ LG Silber Ach, gern doch ^^. Besuch' uns doch mal wieder im Chat :). Klar kannst du das ^^ Ich versuch' dir so gut zu helfen wie ich kann ^^ lg, Starforce StarClan 13:54, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hey Feder ^^ Ja Mondherz' Bilder sind wunderschön. Ich schätze mal, Vanille ist einfach eifersüchtig. Aber weißt du, sie hatte vor kurzem ihr eigenes Wiki, und hat einfach unsere (Amber, Mond, ich) Bilder genommen. Und das, obwohl ich ihr im e-Wiki schon gesagt hab, sie solls nicht tun.. lg, Starforce StarClan 07:56, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey Feder, Es wär ganz schön wenn du bei nächster Gelegenheit mal wieder in den Chat kommst, da wir gerne etwas mit dir bereden möchten ^^ LG Silberfluss 11:37, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi^^ wellenpelz ist kinkfur und efeuschweif ist ivytail ich hab neulich im eng wiki gesehn das efeu ihre jungen schon hat Hi!! Ich hab grad gesehen dass du krebs bist was ich übrigens auch bin =) LG Drachenherz 2 Hi Ich komme machmal Nachmittag und Abends. Drachenherz 2 19:17, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi So nen geg halt ^^. Ich bin halt dann im farblosen chat.! oder wenn du ihm spezial bist komm ich halt dazu!. Drachenherz 2 17:12, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Jo mal schauen wochende is immer nich so gut. aber wenn nachmittag oder dann halt abend ^^ Drachenherz 2 15:01, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Feather ;P Auch dir Fröhliche Weihnacht und ein gutes, neues Jahr :3 Fireheart002 10:00, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Danke ;) gleichfalls Rotkehlchenflug 15:43, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Rotkehlchenflug Merry Christmas! Dankeschön Feder, dir auch! :3 Hey Feder! Ich werd jetzt nicht so oft on sein können, da mein Bruder da ist =)! Ich wünsch dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten!Tinipfote 19:03, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas auch von mir :) Cherry Fruity 09:02, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Merry Christmas! mein cmoputer war schrott jetz hab ich letop! Drachenherz 2 17:31, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Kommst du eher nachhmittag oder abends in den channel? Drachenherz 2 08:08, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Feder, ich wünsch dir auch einen guten rutsch und merry christmas :D (nachträglich ;) ) deine Freundin Flammenherz 14:34, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ein neues Jahr wartet auf uns :D Guten Rutsch Feder, knall schön ich freu mich auf dich, wenn wir uns im nächsten Jahr wieder begegnen :D deine Höhi 09:43, 31.Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab dich verpasst :| Drachenherz 2 17:40, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) THX Danke, ja da haste dich nicht verschaut ich hatte wirklich Geburtstag und naochmal danke^^ ach ja mir macht das gar nichts aus das du im stress bist geht mir nämlich auch so... so viele exen und schulis und das ganze andere zeug argh xD hab auch zur zeit stress mit meiner freundin und kann nicht jaden tag vorbei schauen bis bald deine Höhi 14:12, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tabelle Hey wie hast du die Tabelle auf deinem Profil gemacht? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 18:10, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tausenden Dank Feder :D LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 13:09, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich zu meinen freunden fügen? Toll XD 17:18, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi <33 Ja es stimmt, ich vermiss dich total T.T wäre echt toll wen du in nächster Zeit mal wieder in den Channel kommen würdest! :D HDGGGGGGDL - 16:30, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kannst in beides kommen xD HDGGGGGGGDL - 09:45, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Yeeey :DD freu mich dann auf Dienstag ;DDD GGGGLG - 19:04, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) <33333 Heeey ;DD Also zunächst...wie hat Shani dir eine Siggi gemacht? Hat sie dir eine mit einem Code gemacht? Wenn ja, dann müsstest du sie bei Einstellungen unter dem Abschnitt Signaturen einfügen. Also ich habe meine Siggi nicht gemacht, sonders Smaragdauge ^^ IHDGGGDL - 11:27, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey alles gute nachträglich ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt ^^ LG 17:22, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Du sollst mir gar kein Bild zum geb. malen ^^ lass mich raten du hast kein Gimp oder paint und kannst es deshalb nicht?^^ LG 14:19, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ???????? Mit riechen???? Was machst du denn führ sachen ?^^ :D GLG 13:29, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wie cool! ^^ Hast du alles eraten? LG 07:51, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sag mir wann ich in welchen Chat sein soll und ich werds versuchen ... Archive und Signatur Hallo Feder, solche Archive kannst du folgendermaßen anlegen: Du erstellst z.B. eine Seite mit dem Titel: Archiv 1 Dort kopierst du die Inhalte deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite hin. Um auf diese zugreifen zu können musst du, folgenden Code kopieren * Archiv 1 Was die Signatur an geht, so bestehen die aus verschiedene Farbcodes (Hexcodes/6stelligen Zahlen), Schriftarten, usw. Schau dir doch einfach erstmal den Quelltext einige vorhandere Signaturen an. LG 14:39, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hallo Feder, Hab mal was für dich gemalt :3 LG - 18:25, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) hey feder, klar können wir Freunde sein, xD ;) Magst du Kingdom Hearts? Ich spiele es erst seit kurzem, aber ich bin schon ein riesenfan! LG, deine PS: Wenn du ne siggi willst, sag einfach bescheid xDD, wenn du lust hast, schau mal hier vorbei: http://de.kingdom-hearts-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_erfindungs_Wiki wir freuen uns auf mitarbeit. Für die siggi brauche ich schriftart, Namen, Farbe (oder Verlauf) für diesen, den Spruch und die Farbe für diesen. LG, deine urlaub Hey, ok dann weis ich schon mal bescheid. Ich wünsche dir viel spaß und komm wieder gesund nach Hause. Also ich spiele bei meinem Cousin immer Kingdom Hearts 1+2 für PS2, aber ich wollte mir auch welche zu weihnachten wünschen, weis aber noch nicht welche :/ Schön, das dir die siggi gefällt, xD :D LG, deine Hey Feder, ic habe dich auch echt gern, aber ich werde nie wieder in den chat kommen... ;( Lg, deine Ich bin in letzter Zeit öfters im Wikia Chat, also ;) DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 15:54, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Manchmal Nachmittag und Abends ^^ DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 16:36, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Naja das ist schon okee ;) wie gesagt bin ich ja am nachmittag auch da DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 12:32, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Feder ♥ Wg? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt wieder in den Chat komme (: HDGDL, deine Hallo Feder ♥ Leider weiß ich nicht genau wann ich komme :/ Ja, also ich komm jetzt immer mit dem Handy on xD. Danke, eigentlich hatte ich am 19.03. B-day (: LG, deine FEDERRRRR *___* MEINE FEDER! <3 Wie kannst du nur drauf kommen ich würde dich nich vermissen, geschweige den nichtmehr mögen? o.e Ich hab dich irrsinnig lieb und vermisse dich total QwQ Das wäre echt total wundergeil wenn wir mehr schreiben könnten weil du bist für mich eine sehr wichtige Freundin und ich hab dich lieb<3 *Knuddelz* deine 13:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hehe :DD <3 Ja also.. ich bin jz grad im Chat und wird jz mehr da drinnen sein und auf dich warten :3 sonst bin ich meistens so ab 3 on also .. :DD hdul<333 16:31, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... *bringt feders inet um* XDDDD meh ich hoffe du kommst bald.. hdml<3333 16:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hey, Ich habe bemerkt, dass deine Siggi nicht richtig eingebunden ist, deshalb wollte ich dich bitten dir einmal Akis Blog anzusehen und nach der Anleitung deine Siggi richtig einzustellen, damit nicht immer der ganze Code angezeigt wird ^^ LG 12:23, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Es ist ja kein Problem, dass dir ein anderer User die Siggi erstellt hat, da brauchst du jetzt nur nochmal deine Einstellungen überprüfen und mit den Erklärungen bzw Bildern aus dem Blog vergleichen und abändern. - 12:50, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich genau das eingestellt hast, was auch in dem Blog beschrieben wird? Denn deine Siggi wird immer noch als ganzer Quellcode angezeigt - 13:18, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, jetzt ist alles so wie es sein sollte ^^ Danke für deine Mühe (: - 13:55, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi zurück :D Hi Feder, ich hab dich auchschon solang nicht gesehen D: mein Internet zurzeit ist grottig v.v (ich bin auch auf drogen xD) naja ich bin halt jz auf Skype, bin da oft on ^.^ . Lg schwalbiiiiii XDDD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS? DDD: du bist bald nichtmehr on? DDD: *verreckt* warum das denn ;( lg ^^ Blöde Ellis ._. meine stressen aber auch zurzeit XDD bleib aufjedenfall weiterhin auf Drogen ja? ;D schwalbeee :3 <-- der sieht auch aus als wäre er auf drogen xD Wie gehts dir denn zurzeit so...? ich bin und bleibe hobbylos ;D Oh ja scheiß tests D: , bei mir auch DD: ich bin in latein auffer 5 (auch im zeugnis) am donnerstag bekommen wir die arbeiten zurück: 6 XD ich bin mir so sicher XD (P.S.: ich zock mehr als das ich lerne xDDD das ist das probelm :c ) Schwalbüü xD (<-- weiterhin auf drogen! xD) Ich bin gerade an Spore, Dishonored (was meinen ellis nicht so gefällt...is ab 18 xD is aber zu empfehlen...nur bisschen brutal *total unterteib*) und...Final fantasie auch xD ich komme aber gerade nicht weiter...deshalb ist mein 3DS schon durchs zimmer geflogen xDD. Ich war gestern (Dienstag) krank und zumglück hab ich die lateinarbeit nicht bekommen *ausatme* XD LGGGGG :3 Schwalbü Genau, er kann fliegen c: ...nicht xD ich hab ihn an nen helikopter geschnallt *böse lach* XD ...nagut...*helikopter wegschmeiß, flügel drankleb und fliegen lass* :3 und zufrieden? O: ich habe die lateinarbeit zurück DX 4-5...bei dir? LG Schwalbe :3 heheheee...*grins...* tja...die, die wissen nix von der arbeit xDD heute hat meine sport lehrerin mich wieder gemobbt, ich hab 22m weit geworfen, sie denkt ich bin 13...was bekomm ich? ne 4+ was hätt ich bekommen hätte sie mich mit meinem alter gezählt? 3+ ...ich habs ihr gesagt, Sie: "jaja, das kann ja jeder sagen" .__. HI DU MOBBINGOPFA xDD (ja das ist absichtlich falsch geschrieben) meine lehrer habe immer stimmungsschwankungen xD heute waren wir im computerraum und da haben wir so zwei knöpfe der eine schaltet alle pc's aus und der andere nur die bildschirme. Wir waren alle fast fertig, sie wollte schnell was erklären und hat auf den ausschaltknopf gedrückt obwohl sie den anderen drücken wollte XD - LG SCHWALBÄ grrrrr....scheiß lehrer =.= morgen bei mir genau das gleiche nur 39° C =.= wir schreiben morgen 2 arbeiten *heul* achjaaaaa....du magst evangelion? *w* <333 ich auch! >< xD Biiild :'D rightJaaa... ähm... normalerweise ist es ja nicht meine Art, gleic ein Bild für jemanden zu malen, den ich noch nicht so lang kenn xDDDDD Aber ich dachte mir mal, ich mach dir eins :3 LG- 17:42, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC)